Problems with boredom
by tech-freak
Summary: The holodeck breaks and theres nothing to do!
1. It begins

I am in no way affiliated with Paramount Pictures, Gene Rodenberry, Majel Roddenberry, or just about any cast members.  
  
Captains' log: Supplemental.  
  
We've been traveling back to the Alpha quadrant now for 3 years, and so far our progress has been much better than our original estimates dictated. The ship has been holding up quite well under all of the stress we have put on it. We've met our share of pirates and generally aggressive species, as well as about 350 other cultures that are friendly. But lately, nothing is happening. We have not seen much activity at all. And the crew is getting restless. To make matters worse, all of the matter converters are down. We have no transporters, holodecks, or food replicators. People are running out of things to do to keep themselves occupied. Some have found ways, but I'm not sure that they are all good. The Doctor has told me more and more women crew members have morning sickness, and more male crew members are coming in with minor injuries incurred from minor brawls. We are doing everything we can right now to fix this problem, of course, but we need parts that will take quite a while to make, and we don't have that much time. As for the food situation, right now the emergency rations will hold out, plus the fresh plants from the arboretum. Nelix has been preparing great meals with the little available. There really are no other concerns about food, and the transporters aren't needed because we haven't scanned anyone or anything interesting beyond a few nebulae and dead planets. It's not like I want a battle, per se. But something has got to happen soon.....  
  
I readily welcome your feedback. This is my first one, and I'd appreciate it if you would tell me what I did wrong, rather then what I did right so I can better myself. I also welcome suggestions for a next chapter. 


	2. Personal Perspective

I am in no way affiliated with Paramount Pictures, Gene Rodenberry, Majel Roddenberry, or just about any cast members.  
  
To my "public" (always wanted to say that):  
  
Anne Rose: Having them contact anyone at all doesn't follow my original story plans... but fine.  
  
Fly-girl222: Thanks for the spelling corrections, but what do you mean se is supposed to be sec?  
  
Captains' personal log: Stardate 48408.3  
  
I sometimes wonder why I put up with these freaks! I know the crew was only supposed to be on the ship for a short while, but you think they could have given me some people with a little talent and common sense. This ship is top-of-the-line, and they gave me idiots to run it. Even the Maqui we had to take onboard are smarter.  
  
Meanwhile, the matter converters still aren't working properly. I haven't had a good artificially prepared meal in so long now. Neelix's cooking is no longer appealing to most of the crew, myself included, and that's probably due to the fact there's not much left for him to work with.  
  
We had succeeded in using the matter converters from the shuttles to temporarily run the ship-wide system, but so many people used it that it died within a few minutes. And so did the people who ate the food from it. Apparently it wasn't set up right and put a deadly virus in with the food. Who knew?  
  
Meanwhile some strange looking man in a small ship appeared out of nowhere. I was off-duty. The bridge crew was so bored they just started shooting. All we managed to get was that its name was Hugh, it spoke English, and it wanted something about the "one." We actually got more then just that from the sensor logs, but I kinda spaced out during the meeting.  
  
I have an appointment with one of the idiots now. Sometimes I wonder if the earth would be better off without their genes added back into the pool. 


	3. It's all crashing down

I am in no way affiliated with Paramount Pictures, Gene Rodenberry, Majel Roddenberry, or just about any cast members.  
  
To my "public" (always wanted to say that):  
  
Lioness-goddess: Thank you for thinking it's funny. But care to write a little more?  
  
Memyselfi: Love the feedback. You keep it up, and I may never stop writing.  
  
Other local, non internet friends: Thank you for the ideas I have incorporated into this chapter.  
  
Captains' log: Stardate 48410.6  
  
As if things weren't bad enough, now things are really starting to deteriorate onboard. For the past few days, the men and women of this crew have been working hard when on duty. Off-duty may be a different story, but while at work they have been exemplary. Yesterday, though, a few of the men in engineering started to slack off. Then today, more of the crew decided to just not even bother coming. So now we not only have the problem of a low food supply, but also of not being able to maintain the ship.  
  
We are also now loosing crew members, sometimes under mysterious circumstances. A lot of it is due to alcohol poisoning. Since we ran out of synthohol, and a few crew members had real alcohol in their quarters, many have gotten drunk quickly due to a humans lowered tolerance to it. Others were killed. The only way we discovered the bodies is someone either confesses to murder, or from the smell. The brig has been over filled, and the security staff no longer even cares enough to watch over them. Most of the murders happened when the killers were drunk. Still others we can't determine what the cause of death was. We have determined that Neelix was killed due to the fact that no one liked what he was doing with the emergency rations. It wasn't his fault. Freeze-dried shoe leather will never taste good, no matter what you do with it.  
  
As if the brig overflow wasn't bad enough, sick bay is now crowded with so many bodies its hard to keep track of who is alive and who isn't. We've run out of photon torpedoes, so now we just send them into the void. Meanwhile, more and more women are complaining of morning sickness, or being late, or other symptoms. And it's becoming hard to tell whether they truly have morning sickness, or are just sickened by the state of sick bay. More men are coming in with VD. It's gotten so bad, the EMH has it. How he got it and how it affects him I don't want to know. He still seems to be functioning normally, I fear that soon he will be shut down and sick bay will become a holodeck.  
  
The good news, though, is that if people continue to work, the matter converters will be online in 4 days. I fear that they won't, though.  
  
I would love to hear your feedback concerning this. Please post a comment, good or bad. Also, don't just say "It stinks". Tell me why, and what I should do to make it better. 


End file.
